Hyperdimension Exorcists 3
by PlutiePloo
Summary: Meet the final villain in the story. Please watch Hyperdimension Neptunia the animation ep. 13 and read Hyperdimension Exorcists 1 and 2 theme: you were there -Ico
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**An entire month had past since the last incident everything was being fine Yukio realized he had everreacted, Rin was caught up in his school, it was another dreary day**

Rin: Ugh.

Kuro: Is something wrong Rin?

Rin: Yeah, everything's fine, how about you go see Yukio.

Kuro: Ummm, okay.

**Kuro walked off.**

Rin: I cant stop thinking about it… Who was that?

**Rin leaned against a building for he had been walking down a street.**

?: Look out CPUs, I'm coming for you.

Rin: I cant get it out of my head, something isnt right here…

**The wall Rin was leaning on collapsed sending Rin through the wall.**

Rin: Wait what the!?

**Rin was knocked unconcious.**

* * *

Mephistoe: What the!? I didn't do anything however…

Amaimon: What is it big brother.

Mephistoe: I sense dimensional flux causing one of the Okumaras to leave this dimension.

Amaimon: Where do you think he went.

Mephistoe: The dimension we are closest to, in other words…

* * *

**Rin woke up laying in a street.**

Rin: Where am I, why is it night, it was just day.

**Rin walks down the street and walks by a store with Tvs in it, Rin almost disregarded it until…**

Neptune: Hello citizens of Planeptune, welcome to Nepstation.

Rin: What the!? Neptune!?


	2. Part 1: A new world

**Part 1:**  
**A new world**

**Rin ran down the street and saw a giant building towering above all others.**

Rin: What is that?

IF: Thanks for coming along Compa.

Compa: Anytime, just ask politely.

IF: Right.

Rin: Thinks: Them too, I wonder…

**Rin hid in an alleyway and leaned on a trashcan, and fell on it causing a large clang and Rin being knocked out.**

IF: What was that?

Compa: I don't know, lets be careful.

**IF got her weapons out, as did Compa.**

IF: Who's there!?

**They run into the alley opening**

IF: What the!?

Compa: Is that…

IF: Rin?

* * *

IF: Hey Histoire!

Histoire: You are back early, did something happen?

Compa: No we found—

IF: You wouldn't know him, he had to do with the tangles with Assiah.

Histoire: Which one?

Compa: Rin.

Histoire: Ah yes, if I remember correctly, Rin, son of Satan?

IF: That's him.

Histoire: Does he need medical attention?

Compa: Yes, his head is bleeding some.

Histoire: Good, take him to a room and help him.

**So they take Rin to a room and walk back into the foyer.**

Compa: I cant believe all that's happened since we last saw him.

Histoire: Yes, the Bad end syndrome, and of course—

Neptune: Sup everyone, what ya talking 'bout?

Histoire: Well ummm.

IF: I'm sure you remember Rin?

Neptune: Yeah, the one we don't talk about when…

Compa: Yup, he's the one in Gameindustri this time.

Npetune: Really, never thought he would come here. Oh well.

Compa: Yeah, I'll go check on him.

**Compa walked down a hall.**

Histoire: I wonder how he got here…

Neptune: Oh Histy, don't worry about it.

Histoire: Right, I suppose—

Nepgear: Sis!

Neptune: What is it Nep jr?

Nepgear: Oh I just wanted to know where you were.

Neptune: Oh, well I'm right here.

Nepgear: Alright, so uh, what are you doing.

Neptune: Oh, just talking with the others.

Nepgear: About what?

Neptune: Oh well.. um.

IF: You know, just the things we usually do.

Nepgear: Oh, well see you later.

**Nepgear leaves the room.**

IF: Don't get so nervous next time Nep.

Neptune: Yeah I know.

Histoire: But, that was still close.

IF: Yeah, one slip up and—

Compa: Guys! Hes waking up!

Neptune: Alright, be right there!

Rin: Ugh, where am… I?

Compa: Hey, calm down.

Rin: Whoa! Don't do that!

Compa: Sorry.

Rin: Yeah, wait you're…

Compa: Mm hm, just rest for now, nurse Compa will help.

Rin: Oh yeah, I forgot you were a nurse.

IF: Hows he doing?

Compa: He seems stable.

IF: Good.

Rin: Oh 'sup IF.

IF: You know, the usual… Oh wait, you don't.

Rin: Yeah, I guess I don't.

**Histoire and Neptune walk into the room.**

Histoire: So this is Rin Okumara.

Rin: Yeah, that's me.

Neptune: Yup, Histy, Rin. Rin, Histy.

Histoire: If you introduce me I would prefer my real name, Neptune.

Rin: Ummm, alright what is it?

Histoire: I am Histoire, pleasure to meet you.

Rin: Right.

Neptune: Well now that we've all met, we should…

IF: What?

Neptune: I don't know.

IF: Ugh.

Compa: Maybe we could get some food.

Neptune: Oh yeah, good idea.

Rin: Cool.

**Rin starts to get up.**

Compa: Oh, no, please don't.

Rin: Huh? Why?

Compa: You're still hurt, we'll bring you some food.

Rin: Ugh, fine.

**And so everyone but Rin left the room**

Rin: Ugh, I wonder when I can get out of this room…

* * *

**So Rin stayed there for a few days, and finally after three days was able to get up and walk around.**

Rin: You know what, I gotta say, you're the first Nurse I know to make sure someone is okay… after that long.

Compa: Yeah, I guess you were here for a while, but gotta make sure.

Rin: Cool, lets go.

Compa: Right, just don't move too fast.

Rin: Ugh.

**So they walk out into the foyer where they are greeted by IF and Histoire.**

IF: Good to see you up.

Rin: Good to be up.

Histoire: One moment I'll go get Neptune.

Rin: Cool.

**Histoire went up to around the top area, where most of the living was done.**

Neptune: Ha, I win.

Histoire: Neptune, we need you downstairs.

Neptune: Oh, see ya Nep jr.

Nepgear: Why cant I come?

Histoire: I would prefer only Neptune come.

Nepgear: Awww, okay.

Neptune: See you in a bit.

**So they started going downstairs.**

Neptune: Good save there Histy.

Histoire: Thank you.

**When they reached the foyer Rin and the others greeted them.**

Neptune: Hello Rin, how ya doing?

Rin: Pretty good, although I gotta thank Compa for that.

Neptune: Good.

Rin: So, what do you normally do here?

Neptune: Oh, sometimes wait for crisis, otherwise we just work and hang around the living area upstairs.

Rin: Oh, so is anything going on?

Neptune: No, not really.

Rin: Oh, so what do you guys wanna do?

Neptune: Well I was just playing a game with Nep jr when—

Neptune: Thinks: Oh dang.

Rin: When what?

Neptune: When I got called by Histy.

IF: Hey Nep, be more careful.

Rin: What are you talking about?

Histoire: Well you see—

Nepgear: Sis? Are you coming?

**Nepgear walks through a door and stops.**

Nepgear: Umm.

Neptune: Here it comes…

Rin: Thinks: Whats happening?

Histoire: We did our best…

Nepgear: Umm guys…

**Nepgear points at Rin.**

Nepgear: Who's he?


	3. Part 2: The Harbinger

**Part 2:**  
**The Harbinger**

Rin: Thinks: What the hell!?

Neptune: He's a friend that Compa and IF found knocked out in the streets.

Nepgear: A friend? How could I not have heard of him?

Rin: Thinks: Why doesn't she remember?

Neptune: You just haven't okay?

Nepgear: Neptune you're not making any sense.

Neptune: Fine then, you don't have to care who he is.

Histoire: This is the first time Nepgear and Neptune have argued in a while.

Rin: That doesn't fix that she should remember.

Histoire: Look Rin, what happened was, the night Nepgear and Neptune reappeared in Gameindustri, IF had disappeared and they had gone looking for her, a few hours later they all came back and all went to take a nap, when Nepgear woke up, all her memories were gone.

Rin: That doesn't make sense.

Histoire: We think so too, but we cant do anything.

Neptune: Good, meet you upstairs.

Histoire: Good, they're done arguing.

Neptune: Good news, convinced her.

Histoire: But, I must tell you Rin, we cant tell her who you are, so we must call you by a different name, and you absolutely cannot, use your blue flames near her, neither can Neptune.

Rin: Sounds like a drag, but I can live with it.

Neptune: Well lets go upstairs and introduce you.

Rin: Alright.

**When they got upstairs they said hello to Nepgear and falsely introduced Rin.**

Neptune: Okay Nepgear, this is Len, and he will be staying here for a little while.

**(Yes it's a vocaloid pun, get over it.)**

Nepgear: Great, its nice to meet you Len.

Rin: Cool.

Neptune: Well now that you are properly introduced lets get back to what we were doing.

Nepgear: Right, but I'm gonna beat you this time.

Neptune: Oh bring it!

**The day passed rather quickly and then they all went to bed, but in the middle of the night Rin heard a strange noise.**

Rin: Whats going on?

**Rin ran out of his room and saw something moving and chased it to the balcony.**

Rin: Who's there!?

?: Oh yes, I don't believe we've met.

Rin: Who are you?

?: Oh, no one important.

Rin: Just tell me, or I'll split you in two.

?: Uh, uh. You wouldn't want me to do anymore damage, would you?

Rin: What are you talking about

?: Have you not seen my handy-work?

Rin: Wait, do you mean?

?: Yes, the loss of memory, I have put my mark into the one you care about, and taken the memories away.

Rin: Wait what the hell do you mean?

?: Just know this, I wasn't bluffing, I'm coming for the CPUs.

Rin: Who are you?

?: I am Sigil, the memory reaper.

The figure jumped off the balcony and disappeared

Rin: Sigil… The Memory Reaper?

**In the morning after breakfast something happened.**

Histoire: Everyone, there is trouble at a hospital downtown.

Neptune: At this hour?

Histoire: Yes Neptune.

Nepgear: Well then lets go

Neptune: Good, come on Len.

Rin: Alright.

**Neptune whispers to Rin.**

Neptune: On the way there I'll give you a sword to use.

Rin: Alright.

**When they got to the hospital they went inside and saw something on the wall a large strange mark.**

Neptune: What a strange sigil.

Rin: Thinks: What did she just say?

Nepgear: No ones here, lets go search.

Rin: Alright.

**They split up and searched the hospital.**

Rin: Anyone here?

Doctor: Over here.

Rin: Hey, is something wrong?

Doctor: Yes, some stranger with a cloak came here this morning they took a lot of medical equipment and then said something about Leanbox.

Rin: Right, thanks.

**Rin went to look for Neptune and Nepgear and when he found them told them what he had heard.**

Neptune: Well then, lets go back to the basilicom and call Vert, she'll know if something has happened yet.

**They went back to the basilicom and called Vert.**

Neptune: Has something happened over there in Leanbox?

Vert: I don't know how you know, but yes, a pop stars concert was sabotaged earlier.

Nepgear: Why would they got to a concert?

Vert: I don't know, but something strange is happening, I saw images that showed the ground had a large strange sigil on it, and a message that said: "I'll make this whole world feel my sorrow".

Neptune: That's so weird, we're coming to check it out.

Vert: Thank you, the SMD has been slacking lately, so I could use your help.

Neptune: Right, we'll be right there.

* * *

**They flew there and went into the basilicom Neptune told Nepgear to stay outside for a bit.**

Vert: Huh? Why is Rin here.

Neptune: We still don't know, but we have to keep his identity a secret from Nepgear, as far as she knows his name is Len.

Vert: Hmm, Len, got it.

**They let Nepgear inside and started talking**

Vert: You see, when 5pb. went to Planeptune a new pop star arose, under the name of Ayane, since both 5pb. and Ayane have used weapons before the SMD has wasted their time protecting one from the other.

Neptune: Ooooh. Kay, lets stick to the subject.

Vert: I was getting to that, at Ayanes concert today, a strange figure in a cloak came and caused mass panic, shouting something about the CPUs, and finally did what I told you with the ground..

Neptune: Right so lets go there and find out who they are, but they have always left a large sigil in the area where they struck, that's the only lead.

**A buzzer goes off on Verts computer.**

Vert: Huh? Why am I getting called by Blanc?

Blanc: Hey you there?

Vert: Yes, and Nepgear and Neptune are here too.

Blanc: Alright, so I heard what happened in your countries, something similar happened here, at an amusement park a stranger showed up—

Neptune: In a cloak, did something bad then left a sigil?

Blanc: Yes, they took all of the monster coins, I don't know why though.

Nepgear: Do you think…

Vert: Perhaps they will strike Lastation next.

Blanc: That is far from far-fetched.

Nepgear: Good.

Vert: I would very much like it if you came too.

Blanc: That's fine, I don't have anything else to do today, I'll meet you there.

**So they all got there and saw a large ruckus going on in a factory.**

Rin: Lets go!

Neptune: Right.

**They went into the factory and saw the strange figure.**

Sigil: Well if it isn't the ones I shall get.

Blanc: Who are you, other than crazy.

Sigil: My name is Sigil, The Memory Reaper.

Neptune: Well then Sigil, we want what you took.

Sigil: Question, White heart?

Blanc: What?

Sigil: Do you remember the message I left you?

Blanc: Yes it made no sense it was, flesti worros mrof emoc I swohs nigiro ym.

Sigil: It is coded with mystery, my clue here shows the meaning, besides I have what I want.

**The figure disappeared.**

Vert: Look!

**Vert pointed to the wall where the sigil was once again.**

Rin: Huh?

Nepgear: My inside source in Planeptune gives info for what it means, find the dark candidate?

Neptune: What does that mean.

Blanc: I don't know.

Nepgear: Wait a mintue, on the chirper I once saw someone who looked like me, only…

Neptune: Only what?

Nepgear: Dark, and mean looking, they introduced themselves as Nepgeav and were an old member of ASIC.

Vert: That's a serious roadblock, they would never help a CPU.

Rin: But they would probably help me.

Neptune: That does make sense after all, she wouldn't know you were with the goddesses.

Rin: Well, now we can find where they are.

Nepgear: Wait look.

**Nepgear pointed at the writing on the wall.**

Nepgear: Found usually in Virtua Forest depths.

Rin: Way to read in-between the lines… literally.

Neptune: Lets go then.

* * *

Yukio: I cant believe I haven't seen Rin in over a day, something must have happened, so I'll go to the one person who probably knows.

* * *

**They flew to where they needed to go.**

Neptune: Too bad Vert and Blanc couldn't come.

Nepgear: Well they were busy.

Rin: Lets go deeper in.

They walked deeper through the forest and then went underground.

Rin: Wow, its huge under here.

**Rin went ahead and in a few minutes saw someone chilling near an edge, as the explanation fit: a dark Nepgear.**

?: What do you want.

Rin: Are you the Nepgeav i've heard about?

?: Yeah, that's me.

Rin: Good, I believe you're familiar with Sigil, th—

Nepgeav: The memory Reaper, yeah I know them, what do you want?

Rin: They left a strange message in Lowee.

Nepgeav: flesti worros mrof emoc I swohs nigiro ym.

Rin: How did you know.

**Nepgeav turned around to show her face covered with hair and an ASIC hairpin.**

Nepgeav: Shes leaving you hints dip-shit.

Rin: What does it mean?

Nepgeav: Its normality with her, its spelled backwards.

Rin: No way.

Nepgeav: The translation is: My origin shows I come from sorrow itself.

Rin: What does that mean?

Nepgeav: How am I supposed to know, shes strange.

Rin: How do you know so much?

Nepgeav: That's a story for another time, because I know, I'll see you again.

Rin: Alright thanks.

**Rin walks back to Neptune and Nepgear and tells them what she said.**

Neptune: So if her message is incoherent, its backwards, that's helpful.

Nepgear: I guess we have to ask her.

Rin: So, how do we find her?

Nepgear: I don't—

**Nepgear heard a call and picked up.**

Nepgear: What is it?

**After a minute or two of responses…**

Nepgear: Histoire called, she said something happened in Plutia's dimension.

Neptune: How could sigil know about that place?

Rin: I don't know what either of you are talking about.

Neptune: I'll explain on the way.

* * *

Yukio: Sir felis?

Mephistoe: Yes?

Yukio: My brother has been gone for over a day now, do you know why?

Mephistoe: Why yes, I do, allow me to explain…

* * *

Nepgear: I still think it's a bit funny Neptune opened this portal to Plutia's dimension entirely on accident.

Rin: Really?

Neptune: Yup, totally accidental.

**The three were walking through a cave that was in Lowee and came to a portal.**

Rin: Wow.

Neptune: Yup we just go through activate a teleport and, boom, there we are.

Rin: That's really weird.

**Neptune activated the teleport and they were in planeptune.**

Neptune: Insta-travel, you two stay out here for a minute okay?

Rin: Cool.

Neptune walked inside.

Neptune: Hey!? Plutie, you home?

Histoire V: No, shes out in Lastation right now, and that's where I have to ask you to go.

Neptune: Alright, gladly.

**Neptune walked outside.**

Neptune: Alright guys lets get to Lastation.

Rin: Alright, lets go.

**When they got there.**

Neptune: We should probably get to the basilicom.

Nepgear: Yeah, that's probably where they are.

**They flew to the basilicom and went inside.**

Neptune: Again, you two wait here.

**Neptune walked farther in and up an elevator.**

Neptune: I know you're here!

Noire V: Ugh, Neptune again.

Noire: Get over it.

Plutia: I for one am glad shes here.

Neptune: Hi guys.

Noire: Hello Neptune.

Neptune: I have to tell you guys something.

Noire V: Yeah, what is it?

Neptune: Nepgears memory, as you know, is gone and Rin ended up in Gameindustri.

Noire: You mean the guy who had a crush on Nepgear, well with recent developments that's a road block.

Neptune: Anyway, just refer to him as Len, and we'll be fine.

Noire: Right, and I'm guessing he doesn't know?

Neptune: Yup, clueless.

Noire: That's a problem, shes here.

Neptune: Oh no.

Plutia: What do we do?

Noire V: Well, we could try to get her to leave, or we could do nothing.

Neptune: Why?

Noire V: Think, hes gonna figure it out eventually.

Neptune: Yeah good point, I guess it is time for him to know.

**Neptune went back and got Rin and Nepgear and went back up.**

Nepgear: I wonder when we'll figure out what Sigil is doing?

Rin: Who knows, shes clearly a quack.

Nepgear: Yeah.

Noire: Hello.

Nepgear: Hey, s—

Neptune: Anyway, what are we dealing with?

Noire V: North side of Lastation, some crazy person has been painting marks and vandalizing, even murdering some.

Nepgear: Sounds bad.

Noire: It is.

Neptune: Well we can go now I guess.

Noire: No, we wait.

Neptune: Huh, oh yeah.

Rin: What are we waiting for.

Noire: The second half.

Rin: What?

Neptune: Don't worry about it.

Nepgear: Why am I not even getting this… hmmm…

Neptune: She'll get it a sec.

Noire: Watch this, 3… 2… 1.

Nepgear: Wait, you mean—

Uni: Hey guys, I'm back!

Noire V: There she is! We have a winner.

Plutia: Ding ding.

Nepgear: Uni!

Uni: Nepgear! Its good to see you.

Rin: I'm still kinda confused.

Neptune: Trust me you'll get it in a minute.

Noire: Well now that everyone is here, lets go!

Neptune: Alright then.

**Noire from Plutias dimension walked from behind Rin whispering in his ear.**

Noire V: Watch out for the odd couple.

Rin: Huh?

Noire: Lets go everyone!

**When they got there they looked around the area and found Sigil.**

Sigil: Hello CPUs.

Noire: Who is this?

Sigil: I am Sigil the Memory Reaper, pleased to meet you lady black heart.

Noire: How does she—?

Neptune: Chill, she knows her stuff.

Rin: So what do we do.

Sigil: I will answer that: Nothing.

Rin: Like we're gonna do that.

Sigil: Yeah, because you stand a chance.

Noire V: Alright then, lets see how strong you are.

**Noire walked down to where sigil was.**

Noire V: Let me get her.

Rin: Alright, we'll back you up though.

Sigil: Let it begin.

**Sigil held the scythe that radiated with dark energy surges.**

Noire V: Whoa, just her weapon is extremely strong.

Sigil: Get ready to say goodbye to your CPU lastation..

**Noire ran towards Sigil and slashed her but Sigil moved and kicked Noire in the back sending her into a wall.**

Sigil: Is that the best you have?

Noire V: Nope.

Noire jumped to the side and rolled around Sigil, again Sigil reacted swinging her scythe where Noire came up and a large red light filled the area when it cleared Sigil was gone and Noire lay on the ground.

Neptune: Noire!

**Everyone ran to her and looked at her.**

Neptune: What was that?

Noire V: I don't know.

Neptune: Its okay, you're a CPU, you can handle a wound.

Noire V: No, her weapon, its powerful… Even now I feel my strength being absorbed… I'm done for.

Neptune: What!?

Noire V: Its alright… I request that your lastation CPU take over my position… there is a worthy candidate to handle yours.

Neptune: But, you cant die.

Noire V: My last wisdom… Get Histoire to find out what that weapon is… and take Sigil down…

Neptune: No you cant, I just told you!

Noire V: Goodbye.

Noire: I'm sorry Neptune, its over.

**The Noire from Plutias dimension faded away into nothing.**


	4. Part 3: CPUs lament

**Part 3:**  
**CPU's Lament**

**As Plutia comforted everone Rin looked out over the city from the basilicom.**

Rin: I don't even know whats going on, how does someone kill a CPU?

**In some unknown part of the city.**

Sigil: My strength overwhelms every CPU, but its alright, its for my worlds good.

* * *

Yukio: What!?

Mephistoe: I just told you, your brother seemed to happen apon a a dimensional gate and as far as I know is currently in Gameindustri.

Yukio: That makes no sense, they always end up here.

Mephistoe: But its not impossible.

* * *

**Everyone said goodbye to Noire who had taken ownership of that lastation and they flew back to planeptune.**

Neptune: What do we do?

Nepgear: I'm gonna call Histoire about it now.

Plutia: That's good.

Uni: Ugh, do I really have to run Lastation? That will make me able to see Nepgear even less.

Neptune: Its perfectly fine, you'll still get to see her.

Uni: Yeah, I guess.

Rin: But I'm still confused… What exactly does Sigil want?

Neptune: Theres no way we can tell right now.

Plutia: Yeah, its best that we all just do what we need to.

Rin: Yeah, but why has she hit all of these weird places… A hospital, a concert, a factory, and even robbing a CPUs life energy.

Neptune: Yeah, she is very all over the place, but we wait until we get more news.

Nepgear: Alright everyone, got off the phone, Histoire says she'll have info to us in three days, and for now, trouble in our Leanbox, surprisingly not with Sigil involved.

Neptune: Alright, lets go, you coming Plutie?

Plutia: Nothing to do here right now.

Neptune: Good, lets go everyone

**They all left the basilicom and went to Leanboxes basilicom.**

Vert: Good, everyones here.

Neptune: So whats the trouble?

Vert: Turns out that the recent criminal activity in Leanbox has spiked since Sigil attacked, and I need all of your help, also there have been very large amounts of monsters tackling Leanbox from the south.

Rin: Sounds pretty bad.

Vert: It is, and I couldn't have called anyone else, seeing as the SMD is still dealing with sqaubling children.

Neptune: We get it, we go in, we knock some heads, and we get out.

Plutia: Always the one to simplify things.

Neptune: What? You do it too.

Plutia: Guilty.

Nepgear: Anyway, we should head out.

Rin: Right.

**They all went out in groups of three, the groups being: Neptune, Plutia and Nepgear. And Rin, Uni (who hadn't quite left yet) and Vert.**

Rin: So, where are we going?

Vert: Towards the south, we're going to stop the monsters.

Uni: Yup, probably the last amount of fun I'll have for a while.

Vert: Uni, running a nation isn't as hard as you think.

Uni: Whatever.

Rin: Yeah, I'm sure its fine.

**They kept walking.**

?: Rin, over here.

Rin: Huh?

**Rin turns around but Uni and Vert keep walking, Rin then walks to an alley where a faint glow is coming from.**

Rin: Who's there?

**Rin saw, in the alley Sigil but then she instantly disappeared and writing was visible on the wall.**

Rin: What the?

**Rin feels the wall to be met with a goopy substance.**

Rin: Blood?

**Rin backs up and looks at the word: nonomori.**

Rin: What the?

**Rin walks out of the alley.**

Vert: Rin, why were you in there?

Rin: I was just…

Uni: Oh never mind, lets go.

* * *

Neptune: So, we're going throughout the city fighting crime? Cool.

Nepgear: Its not that simple, we need to stop the criminals, and capture them.

Plutia: Isn't that what Neppy just said?

Nepgear: Thinks: I cant believe these two.

**They get to a place in the street and go into the sewers.**

Neptune: Ooooo, dark grimy sewer, perfect place for a hideout.

Nepgear: Neptune, be quiet.

Neptune: Sorry.

**They walked a bit farther and went through a door.**

Neptune: Ah ha! We got—

Nepgear: Please excuse my sister, shes not too bright.

Criminal: Why are you here?

Nepgear: We were just looking through the sewers for uh…

Plutia: An old member of ASIC.

Criminal: Ummm, so he's not here, so you should go.

Neptune: Hmm, awful lot of money here, you guys working hard?

Criminal: I guess you could say that.

Nepgear: Hey? You need this?

**There was an exit in the back that was a door, Nepgear grabbed the knob and ripped it off.**

Criminal: What are you doing?

Neptune: Oh nothing, just…

**Plutia stood in front of the other door and ripped the knob off.**

Plutia: Long story short…

Neptune: You're under arrest!

* * *

Rin: Look, there!

Vert: Good, lets go!

**Vert and Uni ran ahead to fight the monsters at the gate but Rin was pulled aside.**

Nepgeav: Didn't think we would need to see each-other again this soon.

Rin: Wait? You knew?

Nepgeav: How could I not, wondering about Sigils message?

Rin: Yeah, umm, may I say, you're kinda freaky.

Nepgeav: Thanks, anyway the message: nonomori, it's a play on words, I can have the same sound as Eee, and get rid of a no.

Rin: Replace the I with an E an get rid of a no huh?

**Rin saw it before him, nonomori had become No more.**

Rin: Whoa, shes good.

Nepgeav: That's all you need to know now.

**She kicked Rin out of the alley she had pulled him into and Rin ran towards Vert and Uni.**

* * *

Neptune: If they all take that long it'll take forever to get done.

Nepgear: We'll have to just deal with it for now.

Plutia: I wonder where the next bad guy is.

**They round a corner to see someone they knew taking down three guys.**

Neptune: How does she do it?

**Neptune, Nepgear and Plutia ran in and helped capture them.**

5pb.: Hey thanks for the help.

Neptune: Not a problem.

Nepgear: So, you're working on the crime too?

5pb.: Yeah, just thought since I caused some trouble, I could stand to help.

Plutia: I'm surprised how easy that was.

5pb.: Mind if I tag along with you guys, I mean, it'll go faster with all of us.

Nepgear: We'll gladly accept help.

* * *

Vert: Rin, those flames of yours are quite helpful.

Rin: Thanks, since Nepgears not around, I can use them again, feels kinda good.

Uni: Another big group, they look tough this time.

Vert: We got this.

Rin: Yeah.

**It turns out they didn't, they were quickly drawing back against three dragons.**

Rin: Damn they're strong.

Vert: Yeah, we've barely scratched them.

?: Need some help?

**A girl with brown hair jumped from a building slaying all three dragons.**

Rin: Wow, I'm speechless.

?: Glad to help.

**They all went back to the gate.**

?: Anyway, the names Ayane, thought I should help out some.

Vert: Really? You're that new pop star? And you're -that- strong, I'm impressed.

Ayane: Thanks.

**They reached the gate.**

Uni: Doesn't look like there are any coming for a bit.

Rin: Cool.

Ayane: Might I say you look familiar, watch this, I'll guess your name…

Rin: Thinks: Quite the all-over-the-place one.

Ayane: Hmmm… Rin.

Rin: Holy crap, shes got it pegged.

Ayane: Really!? Like. A. Boss.

Rin: Wow.

**After they all finished they went back to the basilicom.**

Ayane: Thanks for inviting me.

Vert: You were a big help, we had too.

**They went inside and sat around for a while.**

Rin: I wonder when they'll get back?

Vert: We wont be able to know.

**Fortunately the others return in a few minutes**

Neptune: Hi guys!

Vert: Good Neptune, you're back.

Neptune: Alright… Wait, who's the new girl?

Rin: That's—

5pb.: You.

Ayane: Ah, so you recognize me?

5pb.: How could I not.

Ayane: I get where the bad blood comes from but… You see, I don't care.

5pb.: God, you're so smug.

Ayane: Indeed.

Rin: We get it, you're rival popstars, get over it.

5pb.: Ugh, fine.

**The night passes.**

* * *

**The next day.**

Vert: I hope we can finish today

Neptune: I hope we don't have to today.

Vert: Oh, one minute.

**Vert leaves.**

Rin: Wheres she going?

Nepgear: Knowing her, to play a game before we go.

Vert: I just got two simultaneous reports, one from Noire, and the other from someone in Leanbox.

Neptune: What do they say?

Vert: A strange word at both places Sigil struck.

Rin: What is it?

Vert: Nonomori.

Rin: Thinks: Again? She must be leaving a hint.

Nepgear: She is looking more and more fishy.

Vert: Yeah, and we don't know why.

Rin: We're missing something.

Neptune: Well duh, what is it we're missing though?

5pb.: Its still pretty weird.

Plutia: Yup, when not even Neppy can figure something out, somethings wrong.

Nepgear: Ugh, I cant get this out of my mind.

Uni: Yeah.

Vert: Why cant we figure this out?

Uni: Unfortunately I cant help anymore, I should be going to Lastation, Ive already avoided it long enough.

Nepgear: Do you really have to?

Uni: Yup, sorry I couldn't spend more time with you.

Vert: Its perfectly fine.

Uni: Bye.

**Uni walks to the door.**

Nepgear: Wait!

Uni: Huh?

**Nepgear runs up to Uni, puts her arms around her neck and kisses her.**

Nepgear: See you soon.

Uni: Bye Nepgear.

**Rin sits there speechless.**

Rin: I could not be more confused.

Neptune: Come on, we've kept it from you long enough.

**Rin and Neptune go up a floor.**

Neptune: Look, Rin while we were gone, after Nepgear lost her memory…

Rin: I think Ive been kept from enough things, just tell me.

Neptune: Right-o. Anyway, Uni and Nepgear got married.

Rin: Wait, what!?

Neptune: That was my first reaction too.

Rin: Thinks: Wait a second…

* * *

Histoire: But, I must tell you Rin, we cant tell her who you are.

* * *

Sigil: I have put my mark into the one you care about, and taken the memories away.

* * *

Neptune: but we have to keep his identity a secret from Nepgear.

* * *

Noire V: Watch out for the odd couple.

* * *

Rin:…

Neptune: Rin, you need to understa—

Rin: Like I care what I should or shouldn't do in your eyes.

Neptune: Rin if—

Rin: So, you just let me think about that more while I was clueless to THIS!?

Neptune: If we told her…

Rin: Yeah right.

Neptune: It would've messed up Nepgear pretty bad.

Rin: Yeah right, you're just doing it for credibility, a connection like that between two nations, that's groundbreaking.

Neptune: You don't get it.

Rin: Oh I get it, if Nepgear remembered me, she would've left Uni, suddenly Planeptune is alone again.

Neptune: Really Rin why would—

Rin: You know what? I'm out of here.

**Rin walks back bumping Neptune very roughly when he walked by her.**

Vert: Rin are you going somewhere?

Rin:…

**Rin left.**

Neptune: Where did he go!?

Vert: Didn't take it well did he?

Neptune: Nope, but I think its time we start being honest to everyone…

Rin: I cant believe them, why would they keep that hidden from me.

**Rin was walking along a road in Leanbox and heard a singing voice**

?: The island bathes in the suns bright rays…

Rin: What was that?

**Rin runs down the street**

?: Distant hills wear a shroud of grey…

**Rin runs out into a park.**

?: A lonely breeze whispers in the trees…

**Rin runs into a small collection of trees.**

?: Sole witness to history.

**Rin walks out and in front of him sees Sigil standing there, suddenly she was gone.**

Rin: Whats going on?

* * *

Neptune: Its our fault, we lied to Nepgear and caused this.

Vert: No way to fix it now.

Plutia: Wow, Neppy messed something up.

Vert: Thinks: I cannot believe how highly she thinks of Neptune.

Neptune: The other group should be doing fine for now, lets just get our work done.

* * *

.5pb: Ugh, why did I get put in a group with you?

Ayane: I don't know why you're so butthurt about it.

Nepgear: You two just need to shut up already, its infuriating!

Ayane: Whatevs.

Nepgear: Ugh, why did I get stuck with you two?

* * *

Rin: Ugh, I cant believe them, anyway, I wonder why Sigil seems so interested in me.

Nepgear: Good, got those two to work together, now I can have some alone time.

Rin: Ugh, should've suspected I would run into one of them.

Nepgear: Huh, I guess I have nothing to do…

Rin: Hmmm why is she—

**Rin is interrupted by Nepgear starting to sing.**

Nepgear: Fleeting memorys rise…

Rin: What the?

Nepgear: From the shadows of my mind…

Rin: Whatever.

**Rin walks away.**

Nepgear: You… were there…


	5. Part 4: Endless Corridor

**Part 4:**  
**Endless corridor**

Sigil: Perfect… They have been backed into a corner, but the candidate… She is recalling too much.

* * *

Nepgear: Hmmmm…

Ayane: There she is!

Nepgear: Huh!? What!?

Ayane: Yo, works done lets head back.

Nepgear: Oh alright.

.5pb: Lets head to the basilicom.

Ayane: You two go ahead, I'm gonna rest for a bit.

.5pb: Fine, lets go Nepgear.

**They left and Ayane walked into the street.**

Ayane: See ya later!

* * *

Rin: Ugh, I cant believe Ive spent all day walking around.

Ayane: We can all hear you grumbling.

Rin: What?

Ayane: Just kidding, its just me.

Rin: Right you're Ayane.

Ayane: Yup, but I wasn't always called that.

Rin: Oh yeah, I was wondering, where did you come from, all I ever heard was during .5pb's tour of Planeptune.

Ayane: Well that much is correct, my past is a bit dark though.

Rin: What is it?

Ayane: All I'm gonna tell you is, we knew each-other, but not as friends.

Rin: What do you mean?

Ayane: Just know this, we never were friends… Brat.

**She walks away.**

Rin: No way… Is that…?

* * *

Nepgear: We're home!

Neptune: This isn't home Nep jr.

Nepgear: Sorry, reflex.

Vert: We actually managed to clear out Leanbox.

Neptune: Yup, easy-peasy.

Plutia: Yay!

Nepgear: Hmmmm?

Neptune: What is it Nep jr.?

Nepgear: I was wondering… Before we leave Leanbox, shouldn't we find Rin?

Neptune: What the!?

Nepgear: Huh?

Neptune: You just called him his real name, how do you know that!?

Nepgear: You know what… I don't know.

.5pb: That's more than weird.

Neptune: Oh well, so long as she remembers.

Ayane: Sup everyone!

Neptune: We're going to leave, after we find Rin.

Ayane: That guy? Just ran into him.

Neptune: Where?

* * *

Rin: I just realized… I'm totally relying on them, I have virtually and literally nothing here.

**Rin leans on a building.**

Rin: Guess I'm screwed.

Neptune: There he is!

Rin: Thinks: Oh great, its them.

Neptune: Hey!

Rin: What do you want?

Neptune: Look, we're sorry, we realized it was fine.

Rin: Yeah right, to be honest I can't believe you easily.

Nepgear: Rin!

**Nepgear runs past Neptune and everyone else and hugs Rin.**

Rin: Huh?

Neptune: To be honest… She figured it out herself, but not all of it.

Rin: Ah, yet still. It's a bit much.

Nepgear: Wait you just said… Not all of it?

Plutia: Tell her Neppy.

Nepgear: Tell me what?

Neptune: It'll take a while to tell it all, but we have time.

Sigil: Sorry, but you don't.

Rin: You.

Sigil: Hello all, I see you're all perfectly fine, the young one will soon learn the truth.

Rin: And you're fine with this?

Sigil: Absolutely NOT!

**Sigil hits the ground with her scythe and the mark appears on it, she reaches forward and Nepgear falls unconscious.**

Rin: What the!?

Neptune: Nep jr!

Sigil: I will have my vengeance on all of this.

**Neptune grabs Nepgear.**

Neptune: How?

Sigil: Like I would tell you.

Rin: But, Nepgears…

Sigil: Not for long, she has already forgotten everything about you again, but not just that…

Neptune: What did you do!?

Sigil: You shall learn, in due time, but one of you will learn sooner or later than the others!

**Sigil ran forward and wrapped Neptune in her cloak and disappeared.**

Rin: What the!?

Plutia: Wait, Neppys gone, we have to find Sigil and teach her an excruciating lesson.

Rin: But what will we do?

Plutia: Lets get Neppy jr back to the basilicom, looks like we aren't leaving quite yet.

* * *

Yukio: I cant sit here and do nothing, yet I don't have a choice, its impossible for me to get there, I guess I'll wait it out until he gets back.

* * *

Neptune: Ugh… Where am I... Oh no, did I get roofied? That would explain the chains but…

Sigil: You're fear lacks logic.

Neptune: Sigil!

Sigil: Don't worry, for one, I wont kill you.

Neptune: Where are we?

Sigil: I'm not going to tell you, in fact if you try to escape, you'll be in even worse of a position than you are now.

Neptune: Well fine, but you captured me, maybe had your way with me, and haven't killed me? Worst. Antagonist. Ever.

Sigil: Stop breaking the damn fourth wall and get your brain out of the gutter or your life will end swiftly.

Neptune: Eep! Yes ma'am!

Sigil: You see this dark energy floating in my hand?

Neptune: Yeah? So what?

Sigil: Oh you're going to enjoy it.

**Sigil ran to where Neptune was chained to the wall.**

Sigil: Don't worry you will be free soon.

**Sigil grabbed Neptunes clothes and dropped them of one shoulder.**

Neptune: Hey what are you doing!?

Sigil: Nothing as bad as you may think.

**Sigil took her hand (the one with the dark energy) and put it on Neptune shoulder.**

Sigil: Surprised?

**Sigil withdrew her hand leaving the mark on Neptunes shoulder.**

Neptune: What did you just do?

Sigil: Oh nothing.

**Sigil walked back a few steps turned her back to Neptune and took her hood off.**

Sigil: You should at least know for one short time, after all your memory will be gone within the hour.

Neptune: What do you mean?

**Sigil turns around.**

Neptune: What the—!?

**Sigil snapped her fingers and Neptune fell unconscious.**

Sigil: Oh, that's too bad, you fell, guess you'll never tell the others… Lets get your memories erased and you out of here.

**Sigil put her hood back up.**

* * *

Plutia: Vert!

Vert: Hmm, you have Rin… But what about Neptune?

Plutia: We'll tell you as soon as we get Neppy jr into somewhere she can rest.

**Once the had Nepgear in bed they told Vert the whole story.**

Vert: So, Sigil has Neptune huh?

Rin: Yup, and we know nothing about where she is.

?: I can help with that.

**They looked at the door to see someone only Rin had met.**

Nepgeav: 'Sup

Rin: I'm guessing you know something.

Nepgeav: Indeed I do, there are only a few people who know Sigil better than me, probably the only people who know who she really is.

Vert: Get on with it.

Nepgeav: There are four of them, one in each nation, The bright one, The Dark One, The Natural One, and the Artificial one, there are said to be three other than that, but I highly doubt it, would've seen them by now.

Rin: One in each nation huh?

Nepgeav: Each will give you a hint to where Sigil is.

**She left.**

Plutia: That was awfully convenient.

Rin: Yeah, but its something.

Vert: But we cannot go, as far as any other nation, we must watch Nepgear.

Rin: Yeah, I'll go find the one here, you two stay here.

Vert: But—!

**Rin had already left.**

Rin: Hmmm, she didn't give a hint as to where to find them.

**Someone bumped Rin into an alley.**

Rin: Hey watch it!

?: Do not fuss, he was with me, in fact I knew you wanted to find me.

**Rin turned around to see a figure in a cloak a bit taller than him with a green point of light in their hood.**

?: That was but my helper, Jerry.

Jerry: Thank you for the orders.

?: Jerry please.

Rin: Who are you?

?: I am the natural one.

Rin: Really?

Nature: Yes, you expected any less?

Rin: Well, yeah.

Nature: Oh, well anyway, you seek information about Sigil?

Rin: Yes, I do.

Nature: She, is someone I used to know, almost as close as family, but alas, she turned against me and the others, in what she thought was justice, it may have procured peace, but the cost was heavy on her.

Rin: Interesting.

Nature: She is where the artificial one waits for you, and her return.

Rin: Thank you.

**Rin left.**

Nature: Jerry, you think I should keep a connection to the others just in case?

Jerry: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… Yeah.

Nature: Very well.

* * *

Rin: I'm back.

Vert: Good, what is to tell?

**Rin told them what she had told him.**

Vert: That does help, but its miniscule.

Rin: Its better than nothing.

Plutia: Rins got a point.

Vert: Alright, there are three others, lets see what they have to say.

Rin: Lets check on Nepgear.

* * *

**Nepgear rises and sees the room blurred.**

Nepgear: Ughh…

**She looks around.**

Nepgear: Where am I...?

Vert: Be quiet, she might be jumpy.

Nepgear: Thinks: What was that?

**The three walk into the doorway.**

Rin: She looks fine.

Nepgear:…

Vert: Be more curtious Rin.

Nepgear: Who… are you?

Rin: I am not entirely surprised.

Plutia: Her memory is gone.

Nepgear: Okay, just… Where am I, who are you, and why am I here.

Vert: First, do you know who you are?

Nepgear: I… No, I don't.

* * *

Neptune: Huh… Ugh, am I still here?

Sigil: Yes, you are.

Neptune: You showed me who you were, but, I cant remember anything else about that.

Sigil: Good, Ive decided to keep you here a little while longer.

Neptune: Why?

Sigil: I feel I need someone to talk too, and I also don't NOT have a connection to you.

Neptune: Really… I don't know how to respond.

Sigil: Even though your memories will be mine, you see your little sister, her memories are gone, I took them all.

Neptune: What the!?

Sigil: What does that make you mad?

Neptune: Of course it does.

Sigil: Oh yeah, well hows this? I took her memories, she'll never get them back, she'll never know you, she'll be extremely gullible, heck she might even think Verts her sister for real.

Neptune: Damn you, I will take her memories back!

Sigil: How? You're powerless.

Neptune: Not exactly…

**Neptune focused her anger at Sigil and her hands erupted in blue flames destroying the shackles.**

Neptune: What readers? You forgot?

Sigil: Well, I didn't see that coming.

Neptune: I'll take you out right now.

Sigil: You know, there is one other thing you don't remember.

Neptune: What?

**Sigil snapped her fingers and Neptune was knocked unconcious.**

Sigil: Tisk tisk, you surely have bad memory.

* * *

Rin: So, she has no memory.

Nepgear: Yeah, right here, Rin.

Vert: Well, so far, we've told her of all of us, and her name.

Nepgear: So… I lost my memory?

Rin: Yup.

**Nepgear looks at her hand and sees a ring.**

Nepgear: Wow, fancy ring…

Vert: Yes, I suppose that's important too.

Rin: Yeah, you tell her.

Vert: Alright, well Nepgear, you're married.

Nepgear: Really!?

Vert: Yes, shes quite the nice one too.

Nepgear: Yay.

Plutia: Vert, don't lie.

Vert: Hey! Uni perfectly nice, at least to Nepgear.

Nepgear: When can I meet her?

Vert: Hopefully soon, that reminds me, we should get to the other nations.

Plutia: Yeah, we need to consult the other ones.

Nepgear: Huh?

Rin: We'll tell you on the way.

**They leave, flying north and outside the basilicom, an old enemy watches.**

S. Uni: Godspeed, all of you, godspeed.

* * *

**They flew until making it too Lowee.**

Rin: Here we are.

Nepgear: Wow, it would be nice to live here.

Vert: Sorry to disappoint but your kind of important in another nation.

Nepgear: Aww.

Plutia: Lets go everyone.

**They walked through Lowee until they found who they were looking for.**

Rin: This alley? No? How abouuut… This one!?

Vert: Stop being so enthused Rin.

Rin: Fine.

?: I heard from someone you were looking for me?

Rin: Huh?

**They look behind them.**

?: So, you were.

Plutia: Yeah.

?: Pleasure to meet you all, Vert, Nepgear… So sorry I believe I don't know you two.

Rin: Its nothing, I shouldn't even be in this world.

Plutia: My name is Plutia, I'm a CPU from another world.

?: Well then, its nice to meet you.

**The figure was once again in a cloak with a bright white light in their hood, only they were rather short this time.**

?: I am the bright one.

Rin: So, you have info?

Bright: Yes, Sigil, is an important figure, she was one of the most important people in the world, but, when tragedy struck, she turned on us, the seven sages of twilight.

Rin: Seven?

Bright: Yes, there are seven of us… Me, The natural one, the dark one, the artificial one, and the unknown three, who are hidden, two here in Lowee, and one in Lastation, The Dim One, in Lastation, and The Polar ones, in Lowee, are always together, I suggest finding the main sages first though.

Rin: So, there are three others.

Bright: Indeed, Sigil is hidden deep within a frost, and hidden with tech.

Rin: Interesting.

Bright: That is all the knowledge I can give you.

Vert: Thank you.

**They leave.**

Bright: Good, they're gone.

**An interface appears in front of the figure.**

Bright: Be ready, they're coming your way.

?: Thank you, I will prepare.

Bright: Remember, don't tell them who you are.

?: Yeah, yeah, I get it.

* * *

**While they were flying to Lastation.**

Nepgear: Huh? Whats that ringing?

**Rin reaches to her and takes her N-gear.**

Rin: Yo?

Histoire: Hello Rin, I have news for you all.

Rin: What is it.

Histoire: First, no account of any weapon like that is available.

Rin: Really? Well, whats second?

Histoire: I just received a strange anonymous message.

Rin: What is it?

Histoire: It was from a place in Lastation, it said: Tell you're friends in the field not to look for us.

Rin: Huh?

Histoire: I know, its strange, and we also got tragic news from Noire…

Rin: What is it?

Histoire: Well you see, in Plutias dimension the other CPUs were killed.

Rin: What!? That's impossible!

Histoire: I'm afraid it is, they have both fallen to Sigils wrath.

Rin: That's really bad news, I'll tell them.

Histoire: Thank you.

**Histoire hung up.**

Rin: Guys, bad news.

* * *

**They arrive in Lastation.**

Vert: That's troubling.

Rin: Yup.

Nepgear: How can we help?

Rin: Well, we cant really, its bad news for us, but look.

**Rin pointed at Plutia who was sitting on a bench crying.**

Rin: Whats happened recently is getting to her.

Vert: I can only imagine, Noire dieing, Neptune getting captured, and then the other CPUs perish.

?: That is bad news.

Rin: What the?

?: Hello travelers.

Vert: I wouldn't suppose you knew?

?: Yes I did know you were looking for me.

**Again they saw a cloaked figure only in between heights this time and without any light coming from the hood.**

?: You can probably guess, I am The Dark One.

Rin: That's another one, so… three out of seven.

Dark: Yes, There are, as you know seven of us…

Rin: You got information?

Dark: Sigil, she was close-knit with all of us, she was even best friends with one… Its my fault the dominoes of time began falling, I caused the entire event to happen, but it is unavoidable, and we must make due with what we have. Still I say, I am sorry.

Rin: And?

Dark: You will find the last clue as to where Sigil is from The Artificial One, they will tell you, but The Artificial One is hidden, only the other three sages can tell you where they are.

Vert: Thank you.

**They left.**

Dark: Hey, they're gone.

?: Jeez, I cant believe them.

Dark: Yep, they are gullible.

?: Anyway, I find them after they see the twins?

Dark: Correct.

* * *

Rin: Well, I guess we go back to Lowee.

Vert: I suppose.

Nepgear: Huh, something about these sages seems familiar…

Rin: Well, I guess we might need to tell her a bit more.

Nepgear: Could you?

Rin: Sure.

* * *

Neptune: Huh…?

**Neptune wakes up in Lowee.**

Neptune: How did I get here?

**She got up and walked into the street.**

Neptune: Something happened…

**Neptune feels a pain in her shoulder.**

Neptune: Oww…

?: Huh, whats with this winer?

?2: I don't know.

?: Well we can help her, after all…

**Two cloaked figures had appeared in the street.**

Neptune: Who are you.

?: Not important, for now…

**A white light appeared in one of their hands and went to Neptunes shoulder.**

Neptune: Huh… It doesn't hurt anymore.

**Neptune looked around but they had left.**

Neptune: Where… did they go?

* * *

Sigil: What the…

**Sigil was in where she had kept Neptune.**

Sigil: Dammit, the connection was almost severed… I need more power…

**Sigil thought.**

Sigil: Looks like I need to pay someone a visit…

* * *

Nepgear: Okay… I still have some trouble remembering…

Vert: That's fine.

Rin: You'll remember everything soon enough.

Nepgear: Okay.

**Once again Nepgears N-gear went off.**

Rin: Hello?

Histoire: Hello? Are you all there?

Rin: Yeah…

Histoire: It appears a breach has appeared in the defenses… Mine.

Rin: What!?

Sigil: You hear me Rin?

Rin: Sigil!

Sigil: I have her… And I need power.

Rin: So what?

Sigil: Come here, and I'll tell you.

**Hang up.**

Rin: Dammit!

Vert: What is it Rin?

Rin: Its Sigil…

* * *

Histoire: How long do you plan to keep me here, a prisoner within my own home.

Sigil: Well lets see… I took out the other two… I'm waiting for extra power… What day is it?

Histoire: Sunday.

Sigil: Hmm... Monday... Tuesday... Wednesday... Never!

Histoire: I see…

* * *

Nepgear: What do we do?

Rin: We could find the other sages, or we could go now.

Vert: I suggest we get the other CPUs.

Rin: Why?

Vert: Its clear Sigil is powerful, so we need help.

Rin: Yeah but remember Lastations CPU is kind of busy right now.

Vert: Right, I suppose we could ask her for help though.

Nepgear: From what Ive heard, the CPUs aren't to shy about slacking off.

Vert: What was that?

Nepgear: Vert you know its true.

Vert: Right, anyway lets see Lastations CPU.

* * *

Neptune: If only I knew where I am…

**Neptune had wandered in Lowee and instinctively went to the largest building she saw.**

Neptune: Hello?

**The door opened.**

Worker: Oh, hello, I suppose you're here for lady Blanc?

Neptune:… I guess.

Worker: I will go get her.

Neptune: Thank you.

**Neptune waited of a bit.**

Blanc: Hello?

Neptune: I suppose you were who that worker was talking about?

Blanc: Oh, ha ha Neptune.

Neptune: Wait, what?

Blanc: Are you seriously joking about brain damage?

Neptune: Huh!? No! I don't know who anyone is, you, me, anyone!

Blanc: Come in please.

* * *

Vert: Hello.

Uni: Oh, its you.

Vert: Yes, please wait I have three others with me.

**They briefly waited for everyone to arrive.**

Rin: Jeez, Vert, seriously running up the stairs that fast?

Vert: Sorry.

Nepgear: Hello mi—

Uni: Nepgear!

Nepgear: Huh?

Vert: Wait Uni, we have something to tell you.

* * *

Uni: Really, so my WIFE has brain damage?

Nepgear: What!?

**Vert whispered to Rin.**

Vert: Oh no, it seems I left out who she was married too.

Rin: Roll with it.

**As they whispered Plutia finally spoke again.**

Plutia: Yeah, Neppy jr. This is Uni, the girl you married.

Nepgear: Wow…

**Nepgears eyes began sparkling.**

Nepgear: I'm married to an important political figure…

**Once again Vert whispered.**

Vert: Seriuosly, why do I keep forgetting things?

Rin: Like I said before, just roll with it.

Vert: How can I do that!? Nepgear will be furious with me, and our relationship will be cut off.

Rin: You seriously just described it as a "Relationship"?

Vert: Shut up Rin.

Nepgear: Wow, does this mean I'm an imporatnt political figure since I'm married to one?

Uni: Actually you already were before marrying me.

Nepgear: Wow… What was I?

Uni: You were a CPU candidate… or are, but don't get discouraged, I was a candidate until recently.

Nepgear:… Wow…

Rin: We get it, you can stop saying "wow".

Vert: Rin!

Rin: What!?

Plutia: STOP YELLING!

**The room fell silent.**

Rin: Thinks: Man, is she good at that.

* * *

Histoire: Really Sigil what can you gain?

Sigil: I need more power, I told you already, my weapon that gives me my memory stealing power is low on it.

Histoire: So you plan to kill three CPUs?

Sigil: Not three.

Histoire: What?

Sigil: Five.

Histoire: You're—?

Sigil: Baiting them to get the other CPUs? Yes.

Histoire: You wont get away with this.

Sigil: I already have, for one, and for two, I'm just going to take YOUR memory.

Histoire: Good luck with that, you must tag me first.

Sigil: Already have.

Histoire: What!?

Sigil: I already have, havent you had pain…? In your neck perhaps?

**Histoire felt the back of her neck.**

Histoire: For once… I feel bested… Actually come to think of—

Sigil: I couldn't care less, did you know, if I take a victims memory, I show them who I am first?

Histoire: I suppose youre going to show me them.

Sigil: Yes.

**Sigil looked at Histoire and took her hood off.**

Histoire: Wait!? HOW!? You are not evil! you are pure of hear—

Sigil: That's enough!

**Sigil put her hood back on.**

Histoire: You… you… No… You arent…

Sigil: Get over it Histy.

Histoire: You are… Pure… Of… Heart…

**Histoire fainted.**

Sigil: Hmph, pathetic.

* * *

Blanc: Interesting…

Neptune: So, I'm…

Blanc: Yes, you are not a normal person, you are a goddess.

Neptune: Really…

Blanc: I have told you everything I know, and now I'm tired.

Neptune: Thank you, I need to find them then?

Blanc: Yes.

Neptune: Thank you.

* * *

Sigil: How long could it possibly take them?

?: Hello.

Sigil: You arent who I wanted.

?: You know, I once knew you very well.

Sigil: What do you know, youre just a worn out old sage.

?: That's something you have wrong.

Sigil: Then, who are you?

?: I so sowwy, I no tell.

Sigil: Stop talking lik—

?: Figured it out?

Sigil: I don't care, if you arent out of here in five seconds you will be killed again.

?: Good, you know, that's all I wanted to hear.

* * *

Uni: I'll gladly help, thank you for telling me.

Nepgear: And now I know more about myself, but why didn't you tell me?

Vert: Slipped my mind…

Plutia: She was waiting until it became relevant, as it just did.

Nepgear: Ohhhh, okay.

Vert: Thank you.

Plutia: Not a problem.

* * *

?: I cant believe we helped her.

Bright: You did what was good, besides, you knew very well who she was.

?2: We know, but we didn't want to help.

Bright: No SHE didn't, you just do whatever she tells you to do.

?: I do not!

Bright: Fine, but, they will seek you two next, so be on your best behavior and—

?: No book throwing, we know.

Bright: Good.

* * *

Uni: On to Lowee!

**Uni shouted as they took off, Nepgear decided she wanted to be carried, so they had perfect cargo space. (Not really, don't do the math on who had to be carried (-_-).)**

Rin: There!

**They flew down to the basilicom and knocked on the door.**

Blanc: Hello, there are two people here waiting for you, I was just about to call you.

Rin: Really.

?: Hello, slimy peasants.

?2: That's not nice, some of them are CPUs.

Rin: So, who are you.

?: You are Well aware of our existance, we are the polar ones, appropriately, I am Polar A

?2: And I am Polar O

Rin: Great, so you have info?

Polar A: Of course we do, I will pass it to her to start it though.

Rin: Mmmm, hm, fine.

Polar O: As you have heard, we all knew Sigil, personally.

Polar A: She turned on us in a futile attempt to save the world, I call it futile, not because it failed, the world was saved.

Polar O: Just sent into the worst ruin of all.

Rin: And?

Polar A: That's all we can tell you, there is, but one sage left, but I remember when Sigil attacked us, she killed Bright first… Then a terrible moment of embarresment, we were slain, on the ground holding hands…

Rin:…

Polar O: Y-you can f-f-find the… I cant do it, just thinking about it…

Polar A: Come on, its fine, we are alive, were fine, and soon we'll be able to play as much as you want.

Polar O: But… She…

Polar A: Its perfectly fine, look at me.

**For the first time, the group noticed just how childish these two looked.**

Polar A: Look what you did! You made her cry!

Rin: I didn't—

Polar A: We're done here!

**They got up and started leaving and faint talking could be heard.**

Polar A: Its okay, youre fine, she wont hurt us again…

Vert: How could one… Not be brought to tears by that?


	6. part 5: Sigils final blow

**Part 5:**  
**Sigils final blow**

Blanc: I see the issue…

Rin: Yeah, we need your help.

Blanc: I put that together, and I'll help

Vert: Thank you.

Uni: Now that we have that, lets get moving.

Nepgear: Alright.

* * *

Sigil: I cant believe how long its taking them.

Histoire: Ugh… You…

Sigil: So you're back awake?

Histoire: You… are… I… I cant… Remember.

Sigil: Good, that's how it should be.

Histoire: You, are cruel.

Sigil: Good, you remembered that.

Histoire: How? How will this be of positive use to you? You can't win.

Sigil: You underestimate my power, even when I'm weak.

Histoire: Even a cornered rat will bite a cat.

Sigil: Now you're getting it.

**They sat there silent for an hour.**

Sigil: Ugh! I cant take this anymore, you know what…?

Histoire: What.

Sigil: I had to take out two others to get in…

Histoire: Wait…

Sigil: I could simply end THEIR lives to get myself un-bored.

Histoire: What!?

Rin: Hey!

Sigil: Took you long enough.

Histoire: Thinks: Wow, being able to save lives… Just by showing up…

Rin: I'm only gonna say this once. Let her go!

Sigil: I'm sorry, but… No.

Blanc: You're gonna pay for not giving her to us.

Sigil: Do you forget, I have smitten three CPUs you know about.

Uni: We're not interested, so just give her to us.

Sigil: I already said no.

Rin: So, you're gonna be stubborn?

Sigil: Did you suspect anything else?

Rin: Nope.

Sigil: Well then, we shall fight.

**Sigil brought out her scythe.**

Rin: Where does she keep that thing.

Vert: I have theory's, none of them pleasant.

Sigil: Whatever.

**Vert ran at Sigil, starting the attack, she was interrupted by Sigil side-stepping and hitting her in the back.**

Sigil: Heh, not dead but, you can't kill your prey instantly now can you?

Nepgear: Hows this!?

**Nepgear had moved behind her and jumped swinging her sword.**

Sigil: Argh, your going to pay for that.

**Sigil ran at Nepgear and swung her scythe but was blocked by Rin blocking it with his sheathed sword.**

Sigil: You think you can hinder me with nothing but a sheathe?

Rin: Nope.

Sigil: Huh?

**Sigil was hit and pierced by a laser.**

Sigil: What the hell!?

Uni: HA!

**Sigil was knocked up against a wall bleeding, and studdering.**

Sigil: Hehehehe, who d-do you think you ar-h-e-h-e?

Rin: Stop joking with us, you didn't stand a chance.

Sigil: D-k-didn't stand a c-n-chance? You're all so obli-j-vious, I was low o-p-n power for a reason…

Rin: What?

Sigil: I took memories from one of you, they aren't currently here but…

Nepgear: She stopped studdering…

Sigil: Hehehe, hahahah!

**The room they were in was bathed with fire.**

Rin: What the—!?

Nepear: Ahhhh!

Blanc: This is not good!

Vert: Nooo!

* * *

Neptune: So, I left that nation and…

**She climbed over a ridge.**

Neptune: That must be it… Planeptune…

* * *

Sigil: Hahaahahahaaa!

**The smoke cleared.**

Sigil: See? I can call upon the abilities of anything you have faced before, CPUs.

Vert: That doesn't mean that you can win.

Sigil: Oh really.

**Glowing rings appeared around her.**

Sigil: Heh.

**They vanished leaving a red glow around Sigil.**

Uni: I don't care about your stupid parlor tricks.

**Uni ran toward Sigil but was blocked and punched in the gut sending her across the room and into a wall.**

Uni: Did she get stronger?

Sigil: Power Control, CPU of Eden.

Vert: Fine.

**Vert ran toward Sigil but Sigil ducked under Verts spear and swung her scythe at thin air causing an explosion around Vert.**

Sigil: Apocalypse nova, CFW Magic.

Blanc: Fine, I'll do it!

**This time Sigil ran at her and was met with a hammer.**

Sigil: Where did you pull that out of?

Blanc: Funny.

Sigil: Too late!

Blanc: What!?

**Sigil had formed a large tongue out of dark energy and slammed it on Blanc.**

Sigil: Lick, Lick, CFW Trick.

Rin: Shes tough…

Nepgear: But, together…

Plutia: We'll get her.

**All three of them ran towards Sigil, Rin swung his sheathed sword, but the blow was jumped over and Sigil hit his back sending him into Nepgear and Sigil quickly rolled toward the side to avoid a giant doll being dropped on her, Nepgear ran at her from behind and swung, but Sigil rolled to the side and was blocked by Rin and Plutia.**

Sigil: You think surrounding me will work?

**Sigil summoned her power and a giant burst of fire enveloped the area around her.**

Sigil: Finale Guide, Delphinus!

**Sigil looked around.**

Sigil: Well, got 'em all.

Histoire: What do you plan to do now?

Sigil: Right now… End your tiny life.

Histoire: A joke on my size does not make me more okay with this.

Sigil: It wasn't supposed to, now, Histy, DIE!

**Sigil swung her scythe at Histoire but was blocked by a sword.**

Neptune: Nobody kills MY Histy!

**Neptune hit Sigil in the stomach.**

Sigil: Ignorant little girl…

Histoire: Look out!

**Sigil ran at Neptune and hit her sending her into a wall.**

Neptune: It'll take more than that to take down the diligent CPU of Planeptune.

Histoire: Huh? That's not accurate at all.

Neptune: Get over it, memory loss, and that's what I was told, I'm rolling with it.

Sigil: Oh, just kiss.

Neptune: What?

**Sigil swung her scythe upward causing sparks to form around Neptune, which started a firey explosion.**

Sigil: Brave Brand, CFW Brave.

Histoire: You took her out… but she appeared just before I was supposed to die, see that was a flag for your defeat.

Sigil: I'm sorry, but that's my job, making a universe that would be predictable, un-predictable.

**Sigil took her hood down.**

Sigil: Now… Die!

**Sigil swung at Histoire.**


	7. Part 6: Hopeless Warriors

**Part 6:**  
**Hopeless warriors**

Sigil: Hah! To think so much power would be available at my fingertips.

**Sigil had brought everyone to her lair.**

Sigil: They thought they could find me before I destroyed their hope.

**Sigil had chained them all to the walls.**

Neptune: Huh?

Sigil: Oh, are you all awake?

Uni: Yeah, so?

Sigil: No matter, you see this?

**Sigil pointed at a giant glass orb.**

Sigil: I will now use what I stole to fix my sorrow.

Rin: Hey!?

Sigil: Oh, goody the rest are awake.

Blanc: Get it over with.

Sigil: I will use memories extracted from all of you, to re-create what was missing in my world.

Rin: And what is that.

Sigil: Sorry, that's not going to be said because, 3… 2… 1…

?: Hey!?

Sigil: Ding-Ding.

Plutia: Dingle-E-Doooo.

Ayane: 'Sup

Rin: Hey!

Ayane: You know, you just imprisoned some of my old enemies, a while ago… Could've sworn I would be the one to kill them.

Sigil: What are you talking about?

Ayane: You know, I have kind of missed my stolen form.

Sigil: What!?

Ayane: Trust me Rin, you'll recognize me, when I drop this self-created form.

Rin: O… kay?

**Ayane, who was standing at the entrance, dropped her arms to her sides, and melted into a puddle of shadow, and it climbed around the room.**

?: You know, these were MY enemies first.

Sigil: What The!?

**The shadow puddle moved to the wall to the side of Sigil.**

Sigil: Who are you?

?: Someone, who is still a bit obsessed with revenge.

**Suddenly, the familiar form of their old enemy, jumped out of the wall and shot Sigil.**

S. Uni: Good to finally be back in this form.

Rin: You!?

S. Uni: I know! that's messed up, right!?

**Shadow Uni shot Rins shackles.**

S. Uni: See that orb, destroy it, everyone's memory will come back.

Sigil: No!

**Rin jumped off of Shadow Uni and hit the orb full-force.**

Rin: Yeah!

**It shattered and energy returned to Neptune and flew off in other directions.**

Neptune: Huh?

**Everyone's shackles burst open and Neptune ran to Nepgear.**

Neptune: Hey Nepgear!

Nepgear: Huh? Ummm, and you are…?

Rin: What the!?

Sigil: Ha! You cant win, I have her memories with me.

Rin: Dammit, I don't care.

Sigil: What.

Rin: Whether it leaves her emotionally scard, and sends this world into chaos…

Neptune: What are you doing Rin!?

Rin: I wont forgive you for this bitch!

**Rin drew the Koma sword and burst into blue flames.**

Rin: I'm gunna fucking kill you!

**Nepgear looked at Rin and gasped in horror.**

Rin: I'll tair you appart!

Sigil: What the!? Hes gone nuts.

Rin: I will rip you apart until I find her memory!

**Rin ran at Sigil and (literally) beat the living hell out of her.**

Neptune: Rin! Stop!

Rin: Huh…

**Rin sheathed his sword.**

Neptune: She took my little sisters memory…

**Neptune put her hand up high above her head and subconsciously Rin knew what it meant, he threw his sword to Neptune.**

Neptune: I should be the one to kill her!

**Neptune drew the sword and burst into blue flames and ran at Sigil but was met with… a big butt.**

Jerry: So sorry.

Nature: Well done Jerry.

**Neptune sheathed the sword.**

Bright: Actually we're all here.

Dark: Even Dim, and the Polars.

Dim: And the annoying one too.

?: Hello all.

Rin: Who's that?

**The medium height cloaked figure had a purple point of light in her hood.**

?: I am none other than the fabulous and amazing Artificial One!

Dark: Stop blowing it out of proportion.

Artificial: Fine, they all don't like me that much.

Sigil: So, the people I killed are back…

Nature: You killed us, you killed the CPUs of Gamindustri, that is an unforgivable crime.

Sigil: You think I cared if I killed you?

Artificial: I think you do, but, you have been corrupted, so ladies…

**Artificial threw her cloak off to reveal a surprising sight.**

Sage Neptune: Lets take her out.

**The other sages all threw their cloaks off to reveal each one of the CPUs, minus Nepgear.**

Sigil: Oh no, you took your cloaks off.

Sage Noire: Oh yeah? Well you won't be so confident when we beat you.

Sigil: I've killed you all once and I'll do it again.

**They began fighting but seven against one is a lot to deal with, each one zipped by her beating her every time.**

Sage Blanc: You used to be so kind…

Sage Rom: Now look at…

Sage Ram: What you've become…

Sage Vert: So how about…

Sage Uni: Just taking the…

Sage Neptune: Cloak off…

All Sages: Nepgear!

**At that moment all of them ran at her and ripped the cloak apart revealing the body of Nepgear only slightly disfigured.**

Sigil: So… You've finally found out.

Rin: You're…

Sigil: That's right, I am Nepgear, and I do have a story to tell you, if… You are willing to listen.

Neptune: Fine.

Sigil: You see, every book has a first chapter, mine starts when I was tasked with making a decision, no normal human could make…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
